Burning Soul
by ourheroregina
Summary: During the ball of her coronation, Queen Regina accidentally shows her magical powers. Trying to avoid causing damage to the kingdom, she runs away. Her sister Snow White and their servent and childhood friend Robin team up to bring Regina back home. But will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Written for OQ Movie Week, Day 1. Inspired by Frozen.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters and the storyline. It belongs to Disney and OUAT creators.

Let me know what you think!

(...)

The castle has never looked so lively.

The dark heavy curtains have been pulled away and the windows were opened wide to let the warm spring weather into the chilly old castle. The maids were allowed to put the first wild flowers into vases all around the palace and to everyone's huge surprise, even the front gates were finally unlocked and opened.

If Robin didn't have any work to do, he would sit down by the apple tree in the gardens and simply stare at the resurgent kingdom. However, only when the thought crosses his mind, Granny Lucas slaps the back of his head, scolding him for idleness as if she could read his mind.

Still, when the older woman isn't around, he takes his time doing his work, lets his eyes linger on the decorations hanged all around the palace and gardens, lets himself enjoy the view of people rushing by. Robin savors the feeling of awakening in this gloomy castle.

Once upon a time, things were very different in this quiet place.

Robin was only a child when Queen Eva found him by the shore of the sea. He had only ragged clothes and was starving (Robin doesn't remember any of this, he was just a little boy when it happened, but Granny told him the story when he was old enough to understand it). The kind Queen brought him to the castle and nursed him back to health, treating him like her own son. In Robin's memory, she's his mother figure for he has no idea who his real mother is.

Queen Eva was an angel sent from above.

Even when her own daughter, princess Snow White, was born, Queen still took care of Robin. He was only six years old when Show was born and even though there was an age and origin difference between the two children – she was a royal baby and Robin was probably some whore's son – they grew up like siblings.

The best people are always taken from this world too early, and Robin figured that out the hard way. Snow White was only two years old when her mother got sick. It didn't take long before the Queen died, and the whole kingdom was heartbroken.

The things changed drastically then. The King didn't care much about Robin and soon the boy started working in the castle instead of being taught how to read and ride horses. He was thrown out of his bedchambers and forced to move in with the maids; not long after that the King completely forgot his name.

Despite the change in his life, Robin still sneaked out to play with Snow White. Granny Lucas, the woman who has grown up in the castle just like Robin, allowed him to have a childhood of sorts. Even with the hard work weighting on his young and then fragile shoulders, she still made life a lot easier for him.

The kingdom grieved the Queen for years until King Leopold announced that he was getting married again. It's fair to say that some people were furious – they were convinced that nobody could ever change Queen Eva.

And they were totally right.

It took only a few months until Cora Mills became the Queen of the Enchanted Forest, coming to live in the castle as the rightful leader of the kingdom. She brought a lot of distress into the castle with her temper and hurtful remarks, but there was also something good that came with her, or rather _someone._

Cora brought along a young girl, a girl who was only a few years younger than Robin. The girl was so shy and always looked down, but despite that she was stunning – she had dark long hair and big brown eyes, and that was the first time Robin felt butterflies in his stomach.

It didn't take long until he learned that Regina wasn't shy at all. She was brave and strong and so funny. She was also smart and a princess of top of that, but Robin's low origin didn't make her look down on him. She still played games with him and Snow White; all three of them ran around the castle causing mischief wherever possible.

Only her mother's stern words and powerful hands were able to wipe the smile from Regina's face and make her into a meek girl who was afraid to look from the floor.

But then one day, things changed. _Regina _changed.

She didn't leave her room anymore, didn't smile whenever she would run into him while making her way to the dining room. Her head was always bowed down – with or without her mother's presence, and her beautiful dark eyes were full of fear. Her usual regal posture was all but gone.

She used to be a little queen, even at the age of eleven, she had this aura around herself, and Robin had teased her, calling her Your Majesty, making her roll her eyes. What a cute sight it used to be (he was only thirteen back then, but he was so madly in love with her).

When things changed, Snow and Robin were confused. Regina refused to talk to them and most of the time the door of her room were locked (Robin figured that out when he tried to sneak into her room one day to see if she was okay).

Months passed by and Regina still stayed locked away. The age difference between Snow and Robin became more significant, and while she wanted to play tea-parties, Robin wanted to play hide-and-seek or talk about something. Without Regina pulling them together, they grew apart.

Robin got more work in the stables while Snow White did whatever princesses do. Life went on and not soon after King Leopold died (or, rumor has it, was killed by his own wife) and the castle changed even more. There were secrets around every corner, the gates of the castle were closed, and there were awful things happening around them.

This castle was an actual hell until Cora Mills was killed.

Since then, it's been rather peaceful here. The gates were still closed while both princesses grieved the King and Queen.

But now the gates are opened again and the mourning is over, because Regina is going to be crowned a Queen by the end of the week.

He hasn't seen her in a long time, hasn't talked to her even longer, and his heart is beating rapidly in his chest only at the thought of seeing her again, even if just for a moment.

It should've been Snow White who's the ruler of the kingdom, but Cora Mills changed the inheritance and King's last will, and Regina became the legal Queen of this kingdom. It is for the best, Robin thinks, because Snow White doesn't seem like a leader to him – she's still a child deep within.

So that's why the maids are rushing around now, pushing past him angrily as he stands there in the gardens with his eyes squinted because of the sun. He's looking at _her_ balcony and wondering what she's doing there all alone and how she's feeling about becoming the Queen.

"Someone's being lazy again," Granny's scolding voice reaches Robin.

The woman walks past him with a firm look, and Robin groans before taking the heavy basket full of apples and following Granny back into the castle.

(…)

Robin wasn't sure if the staff was allowed to watch the coronation, but Snow White made sure that everyone who works in the castle attends the ceremony. When she announced the invitation, the excitement was radiating off of her, making it look like she was the one being crowned.

That's how Robin finds himself in the main hall dressed in a black pants and a white shirt, clothes that are so unusual to him. For a moment he wonders where Granny got these clothes from but then the woman is dragging him to the very back of the hall, pulling him out of his thoughts.

The room is full of people, he cannot see very well over the bald heads with diamond crowns, but Granny insists that only royalty is supposed to be in the front and they are already lucky that they even got invited to such an event.

Robin feels grumpy for the lack of good view but then _she_ walks in and all thoughts leave his head.

Regina is stunning.

She's dressed in a long light blue dress, her long curls falling down her shoulders. She's walking into the room with her head held high and immediately all conversation dies down as she makes her way to the front of the hall where the friar is waiting for her.

She looks like a real Queen.

When Robin finally tears his eyes away from the stunning beauty, he notices Show White wiping away a tear from cheek.

The ceremony is spectacular and when the crown is put on Regina's head, everybody starts applauding. She's smiling, but even from the other end of the room Robin can tell that it is a forced one – he knew her once quite well and it seems that she hasn't changed much since then. He also doesn't miss the fearful flash in her gaze when she looks around the hall full of people.

As soon as the ceremony is over, Granny drags Robin out of the hall and into another one where the celebration is supposed to take place. The staff is not invited to this part of the coronation, but when Robin convinces Granny that he'll stay unnoticed, she lets him stay with a roll of her eyes, grumbling something about him being a pain in the ass.

He wants to enjoy the opportunity of seeing so many people in this castle. Nobody knows what Regina will do now that she's the Queen; perhaps she'll close the gates and they'll be back living their monotonic lives again.

Robin stays at the corner of the huge room filled with royalty and watches Regina, tries not to stare but his eyes still linger on her beautiful face every now and then. He misses her so much, even after years of silence, he wishes he could walk up to her and talk to her like old times.

But she's the Queen and he's just a peasant, so he swallows down his wishes and stays where he is, staring at her from afar.

Most of the time Regina's spent having conversations with leaders from close kingdoms and sometimes she even looked at ease, but when prince Perceval approaches Regina and says something to her, she tenses. She looks around quickly, Robin knows that she's uncomfortable, and then forces a smile, nods her head. The prince stretches his hand out and she takes it before making her way to the dance floor.

When the man puts his hand on Regina's lower back, Robin feels a bit of jealously. He wishes he could dance with her like that, but from her tensed posture, he realizes that she's not enjoying this at all and immediately starts feeling bad for her, wishes he could do something to take her away from this awkward situation.

Regina keeps looking around during the whole dance, as if waiting for the opportunity to run away.

Once the song ends, she releases his hand and takes a step back, but prince Perceval tightens his hold on her. He says something to her in a hushed tone, something that has the fake smile fading from her face, her eyes widening.

She struggles to get her hand out of his hold but he doesn't let go and says something else, and Regina pulls her hand away from him with force now. She frees her hand, but tears the shinning bracelet in the process, and when Perceval goes to grab her hand again something unbelievable happens.

There's fire in her palms, red flames that has Robin's jaw dropping open in shock. When she hisses something at Perceval, the flames grow bigger and it must be the moment she realizes what happened because she quickly turns her palms into fists, the fire all but disappearing.

"She's a monster!" Perceval's scream echoes through the hall and it has people gasping and looking at Regina with fear in their eyes. All of a sudden the prince pulls the sword, aiming it at Regina. "I'll save this kingdom!" he announces and thrusts the sword towards Regina, but she grabs it and holds it tightly woth unusual force.

She tears the sword from his hands and pushes him away, but the people have already surrounded her. The fearful look is back on her face, but she doesn't give in, she still stands tall, her hands stretched out as if to stop people from coming closer.

"Don't come any closer!" she shouts but people don't listen and all of a sudden there's a fire circle around her, protecting her from those who want to harm her.

Robin pushes past the people desperately, trying to get to the center of the room. He might not be her friend anymore, but she must know that he would never hurt her, and all he wants to do is protect her. He'll get her out of here.

When he finally is standing right in front of her, she's bewildered, her eyes looking from one side to another, her powerful hands shaking and when something tries to grab her, she waves her hand in the air and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

While people are gasping in shock and rushing out of the castle, Robin stands there, completely stunned.

What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Written for OQ Movie Week, Day 2.

(...)

"What happened in there?"

As soon as Robin walks into the kitchen Granny is pulling him by his hand to the table. She looks confused and worried, her voice shaking a bit as she repeats her questions.

Robin just opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He's always known Regina was different, he just didn't know that she was… _magical. _

"Regina's a witch," he finally manages to say, still stunned by the realization.

"Where is she now?" Granny asks. "The poor girl must be so afraid."

Robin notes that Granny is not scared or even surprised by the revelation.

"Did you know about her?" Robin asks instead of answering her question. "You don't seem surprised that she's just thrown fireballs all around the room and had flames all around herself. Oh, did I mention that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke?" Saying these words out loud seems even crazier. "Gods, this is insane."

"I suspected," Granny admits and before Robin can ask how, Snow White is dragging a Queen from another kingdom by the hand into the kitchen.

Even in the emotional moment, Robin immediately stands up at the presence of the Queen. The woman – Maleficent is her name – is one of the most powerful leaders in their realm, Robin would never even dare to approach her and Snow White just dragged her in here like she was some child.

Snow White really is brave.

"Where is she?" Snow asks the Queen, her voice firm, but Robin notes that there's desperation in it. Her eyes are full of tears despite the attempt to stay strong. "Where is my sister?"

The Queen laughs into the princess' face, the loud sound echoing throughout the small room, making Robin and Granny shift uneasily. This woman never means anything food.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? Show some respect!" The Queen finally hisses, narrowing her eyes at Snow.

"I don't care who you are!" She exclaims, and Robin must admit he's never seen her like this. "Regina must be frightened after what happened here, and I need to find her!" when the Queen opens her mouth to speak, Snow White quickly adds in a much calmer tone, "I know you're some sort of friend to her. I know you have… magical powers, too. You know where she is. Tell me. Please."

"Regina wouldn't want to see you." The Queen says, not trying to deny that she knows where Regina is. "She's safe now, away from all of you. She'll be just fine."

"Tell me where she is!" Snow White shouts, grabbing the woman's hand. Her face turns red from all the anger, her breathing becoming labored as she stares straight into Maleficent's eyes. "She's my sister and I won't leave her alone!"

"You can't fix her, you know." Queen says matter of fact, pushing Snow hands away from herself. "She doesn't need you to tell her that there's good in her and that she's not dangerous, because she _is_ dangerous if she wants to be. She's out of control now and if I were you, I wouldn't leave the castle. Who knows what she's going to do now."

"You're a heartless monster!"

The woman's eyes widen in shock at such disrespect and she lifts her hand up in the air as if to slap Snow White but Robin finally snaps out of his daze and grabs her hand before it touches Snow. The Queen turns to him, her eyes dark and angry.

"Don't touch me, you peasant," she hisses and before Robin can realize what is happening he's thrown away by some magical force. When he hits the ground, his head collides with the floor and for a moment everything around him is spinning but he still hears Snow White's plea.

"Please, tell me where she is." She begs, her voice shaking. "I don't want to hurt her, I would never."

"Oh, but you did. You hurt her more than you could imagine." Queen says, and Snow starts to reply when the woman finally lets out a loud, exaggerated sigh. "Regina is at the end of Enchanted Forest, right where it ends and Sherwood kingdom begins. But if I were you, I wouldn't go there. Regina doesn't know how to control her magic, and she's more powerful than any of you think."

"Thank you," Snow White whispers and the Queen rolls her eyes before turning on her heel and walking out of the small kitchen.

With the help of Granny, Robin finally gets up from the ground, his head aching and he hisses a bit before leaning against the table. He feels someone looking at him and when he looks up, he finds Snow White staring right into his eyes, her lower lip trembling.

"Oh, Darling," Granny says after noticing how emotional the princess is now that she doesn't have to be strong anymore.

When Granny wraps her arms around Snow, the girl all but collapses in her embrace, finally letting all the emotions of the night consume her. Her hushed sobs echo throughout the quiet room, and Robin puts his head in his hands, feeling pain in his own chest.

When Snow finally calms down, she pulls away from Granny, saying, "I need to find her."

"Is it a wise decision, Princess?" Granny asks, doubtful. "The Queen Maleficent knows power, and if she says we should avoid Regina, then it might be for the best. My heart is broken, too, but, Snow White, perhaps it's better to wait a few days, let her calm down."

"No!" Robin and Snow say at the same time and it has the princess turning to look at Robin with hopeful eyes.

"Robin, will you come with me and help me find my sister?" she asks in a firm voice and despite the disapproving look that Granny gives him, Robin nods his head immediately.

(…)

Granny Lucas still tries to talk them out of going to see Regina before the dawn, but Robin and Snow White are adamant about their decision and after taking some food and a few other things needed for the journey, they leave the castle.

"Do you think Maleficent told us the truth?" Snow White asks after a while of riding in complete silence. "Do you think we'll find Regina there?"

"I really hope so," Robin replies sincerely, keeping his gaze on the road.

"Did you know that she is… powerful?"

This time, Robin turns to her surprised. "How would I know? I'm just a staff member and you're her sister. If you didn't know, how could I?"

"She has always been closer to you. Even when we were children, she always liked you more. I thought that maybe… she's shared her secret with you…" Snow trails off and looks down at her hands. "She must've felt so alone, keeping such secret to herself."

"Maleficent knew," Robin points out, "She wasn't all alone."

Still, the thought makes his heart clench. He spent many nights outside her room, listening carefully, and more than once he's heard her crying. She must've actually felt so lonely and afraid. Perhaps that's the reason why she locked herself up in the first place.

"I know, but…" Snow White sighs. "It's still is horrible."

"It is, but we're going to find her and take her back home. Everything will be alright." Robin assures her before turning to look back to the road.

It is hard to believe his own words, but he can't lose hope now, can he? Even the always hopeful Snow White gives him a skeptical look, but thankfully doesn't comment.

For a long while they ride in silence until the sky turns darker. The first drops of rain fall onto the road and Robin suggests that they stop by the farm until the storm passes. When Snow White finally agrees, they make their way to the first farm they come across.

The old woman lets them stay in the stables and while Snow White blushes every time the woman's son glances at her, Robin thinks about Regina.

He wonders, if it's not her that's causing this unexpected Spring Storm. After all, she always loved rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Written for OQ Movie Week, Day 3.

(...)

When the next morning they leave the farm and head towards the end of Enchanted Forest, the smile doesn't leave Snow White's face. She's talked in the morning with the farmer David all smiley and giggling like a girl, so Robin can't help but tease her.

"Someone is smitten."

Snow White gives him a look full of disbelief but her cheeks turn just a little bit pinker.

"David is a nice man," she finally admits, blushing even more. When Robin laughs at her, she narrows her eyes at him. "I've just met him, so I might be smitten. You, on the other hand, have known Regina for years, so I'm pretty sure your feelings for her have grown to some sort of undying love."

Robin's eyes widen in shock and he struggles to keep himself upright as he stares at Snow. How does she-

"It was more obvious that you thought," she replies to his unasked question with a shrug, smiling from ear to ear. "The way you smiled whenever she entered the room, the way you would look down or bite your lip whenever your hands touched; it all gave you away. I was too young to understand it back then but growing up I realized that you liked her more than just a friend. We were just kids and you still blushed whenever she said something nice about you."

Robin clears his throat, embarrassed that she's known about his feelings all along. What, if Regina knew as well?

"Well, it was years ago."

"Oh, yeah?" She asks, arching an eyebrow. "Let's talk about the way you were looking at her when she was crowned to be the Queen. Robin, there were hearts in your eyes. And then you rushed to help her when she was surrounded by people who wanted to hurt her. Oh, and let's not forget that you're on a journey to see probably the most powerful witch in this land without any fear."

Robin swallows hard. She has a point.

"You love her."

"Love is a strong word."

"But you do," she insists.

Robin sighs and doesn't say anything. He does love her, but she doesn't know that, at least he hopes she doesn't. Anyways, she probably doesn't feel the same way about him. She's a royal, a queen now who is stunning, in every way. She could have anyone she wanted, any prince or even King she desired. She would never choose Robin.

Clearing his throat, Robin says the first random thing just to change the topic.

"I think we'll reach her tonight.

Snow White seems confused by the sudden shift of the conversation, but she just nods her head and tells him, "I hope she's safe."

"I hope so, too."

(…)

After hours of traveling, they finally see a huge black building in the horizon. Without saying a word they both direct their horses there and the closer they get, the quicker Robin's heart beats. Regina might be actually in there.

His mouth opens in surprise when they stop in front of the huge mesmerizing building. He's never seen a castle like this: it is black and looks quite different than the one's he's used to. For a moment, he stops his horse to stare at the masterpiece in front of him.

"Do you think she built it with her magic?" Snow White asks, her voice full of wonder and admiration.

"I don't know," he says, not being able to tear his eyes away from the palace.

They leave their horses by the gates of the castle, take their bows and arrows – they are both good archers - and make their way inside. Surprisingly, the palace is unlocked and unprotected by some charms so they make their way further into the building without much trouble. Everything around is quiet, and for a moment Robin wonders if they've actually came into the right place.

They don't find anyone on the first floor so they make their way up the huge stairs, both Snow White and Robin holding their bows just in case some unexpected threat comes their way.

However, as soon as they are upstairs and enter the first chamber, they both sigh in relief – it is definitely Regina's castle.

She's sitting in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her long hair but all movements stop when she sees their reflections in the mirror.

Her eyes widen before she puts the brush on the vanity and stands up, turning around.

She's changed from the bright blue dress to black pants and leather boots that reach her knees and she's wearing a long red cape that reaches the floor. Her make-up is much darker than it was during the ceremony and yet somehow (Robin doesn't understand how it is possible) she looks even more stunning.

"What are you two doing here?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at them. Her whole body is tensed, and Robin cannot figure out if she's angry or afraid; probably both. "How did you find me?"

"Regina, thank God you're safe," Snow White exclaims before dropping her bow to the ground and making her way towards her sister. However, Regina stretches her hand out immediately and a tiny flame flashes but doesn't hurt Snow. It makes her stop, though, and she looks at Regina with wide eyes.

"We are not here to hurt you," the younger woman assures, and this time Robin also takes a step closer and when Regina glances at him, he lifts his hands up to show that he's put his bow and arrows on the floor and he's unarmed.

"You shouldn't be here," Regina shakes her head and takes a step back until her back collides with the vanity. She wraps her arms around herself and her strong mask falls only for a moment, fear visible in her eyes as she looks from Snow White to Robin. "I'm dangerous."

"We are not afraid of you," Robin assures her as he takes another step forward.

"But you really, really should be," she hisses, her palms turning in fists. "I'm a monster and I should be away from people. Please, leave me alone."

"No!" Snow White exclaims and walks towards Regina. "You won't hurt us!"

Regina stretches her hand to stop Snow White from approaching her and suddenly a flash of purple hits Snow. It doesn't seem to hurt her, but she still gasps at the unexpected magic, and Regina gasps, too. She really has no control over her powers, Robin realizes.

"Regina, let us help you," he tries to get her attention, glancing at Snow White to make sure that she's still fine, that the magic hasn't affected her at all.

"Nobody can help a monster like me," she whispers and there's fire all around her, burning her vanity, and spreading towards Robin and Snow White. The princess lets out a scream and quickly steps away from the flames, and Robin does the same. He loves Regina but being burned alive by her doesn't make his to-do list.

"Regina, please, listen to –"

Robin doesn't get to finish his sentence because the flames grow bigger and bigger and when he looks at Regina, she's staring back at him, her eyes full of tears. A tiny drop slips free and then all of the sudden the flames are spreading, and Robin has time to only grab Snow White's hand and drag her out of the room before it all disappears in angry and hot flames.

They run down the stairs and out of the castle just in time before it's all covered in flames. It doesn't burn to the ground like it should, though, it stands flaming but unbreakable. Magical flames work differently, it seems.

"We should go," Robin says after they can finally breathe properly - running from the flames turned out to be exhausting.

"She's hurt," Snow White whispers, her eyes full of tears when she turns around to look at the castle.

"She was trying to burn us alive," Robin reminds her. "We should have listened to Granny and waited a few days to get to her."

"Are you giving up on her?" Snow asks, her voice full of disbelief.

"Never," He says firmly. "I just think we should give her some time tonight. Perhaps we can stay at David's farm again and return tomorrow?" He suggests, because he's not leaving Regina alone, he's not letting her think she scared them away. "You look pale and need rest. Alright?"

"I-"

"Let's go, Snow," he says, and she looks at the castle one more time, sighs and follows Robin to their horses.


	4. Chapter 4

Written for OQ Movie Week, Day 4.

(...)

On their way back to David's farm, Robin notices that Snow White seems drained out. Her face never gains its natural color, and her eyes keep closing. It is late and they've had a very tiring journey, perhaps it's what made her so exhausted.

"I'm so tired," she tells him after a while, her voice trembling.

"Are you alright?" Robin asks, worried.

"Yes, I am," she assures him, but her voice isn't firm, it is rather weak and for the rest of the way Robin keeps watching her, gauging her every reaction until all of a sudden she falls off of her horse.

"Snow!"

He quickly gets down and rushes to her, pulling her into his lap and touching her cheeks. Her whole body is warm, so warm, and when she opens her eyes, they're bloodshot and glassy. Robin sighs in relief that she's regained her consciousness, but when he touches her forehead, all relief disappears.

She's burning.

"Are you alright?" he asks the same question he's asked not long before and this time, she shakes her head, tells him that she's feeling very warm and dizzy. "It must be the stress," Robin decides as he slowly helps her back on her feet. It turns out she can barely stand.

Robin pulls her into his arms and helps her climb on his horse, and she doesn't say a word about it. When he climbs on the horse behind her, she leans against him, sighing. With worry clouding his thoughts, Robin rides back to David's farm.

(…)

"You came back quickly!" David greets them, but Robin doesn't reply to him, instead he motions to the almost unconscious Snow White.

"Help her down," he instructs, holding her tightly so she doesn't' fall. David quickly walks up and stretches his hand to help Robin but as soon as his hand touches her skin, he pulls away, hissing.

"She's burning!" he exclaims and Robin rolls his eyes – as if he didn't know. She's kept getting warmer and warmer on their way here, and soon became delirious. It's either a very brutal cold or she's cursed by magic. The second option seems more possible.

With David's help, Robin manages to put Snow White down, and when David wraps his arms around her shoulder to keep her upright, she cries out in pain. David is alarmed and so is Robin, and despite the situation and her being a princess, Robin takes his blade out and slits the sleeve of her dress open. Once the fabric falls away from her arm, they finally see what's been causing her so much pain.

Her arm is covered in burn marks.

"Oh my God!" David exclaims, his voice full of shock while Robin stares at Snow White in disbelief.

"Regina, what did you do?" he whispers to himself as the burning mark spreads further her arm and over Snow White's shoulder.

The princess is dying.

(…)

It turns out David's mother is some sort of a healer and when they bring Snow White inside, the woman instructs to lie her down in one of the small rooms. She pushes them out of the room then, insisting that she has to make sure that there are no more burn marks over the princess' body.

Robin paces back and forth while they wait to be called in, and David looks uneasy, too. Despite the awful situation, Robin smiles – David is smitten with Snow White, just like she is with him. Now they need her to survive and perhaps some wonderful love story would come out of all of this.

It feels like forever before David's mother Ruth finally opens the door. She asks them to bring baskets full of icy water and when David asks if Snow is going to be alright, the woman presses her lips into a thin line and doesn't say anything.

They put towels and cold clothes all over Snow White's burning body and when David and his mother leave, Robin kneels beside the bed and takes her burning hand in his. At least she's unconscious and he hopes she's not in any pain.

"I'm so sorry, Snow," he whispers, feeling a lump of tears in the back of his throat. "I was supposed to protect you and I failed. You were my only friend for so long, and the thought of losing you is unbearable." He wipes at the fallen tears frustrated. "Regina will fix this. She _has _to." He insists, his voice shaking. "You have to hold on until I return, do you hear me? I will drag her here no matter what, and she'll heal you and we'll all return to the kingdom. Just promise me you'll hold on."

Snow White doesn't reply.

Robin stays there a few moments more until he finally gets up and wipes away his tears. After leaving a kiss on her forehead, he turns around and leaves the room.

"I'm going to see Regina," he states and Ruth's jaw drops open in shock.

"That woman just… poisoned her sister. You can't be serious!"

"She didn't mean to!" he insists. "She never meant to hurt any of us, and I'm going to prove that there's good in her even if she doesn't believe it herself!"

"Robin, this is stupid, you-"

But he's doesn't listen to them. He takes his horse from the stable and rides back to Regina.

Because he knows her.

And he knows she can save her sister.

At least he hopes so.


	5. Chapter 5

Written for OQ Movie Week, Day 5.

(...)

When Robin reaches the castle, it looks calm again. No more flames, no more burning, nothing. It looks like it did the first time they've came here and Robin hops off of his horse and makes his way inside. He should be frightened by what happened, but he is not. Granny would scold him for always being so hopeful, but he knows Regina's heart, he knows that she's not the monster she thinks she is.

He storms into the castle and makes his way upstairs again, and just like before he finds her in the same room. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees him and she quickly gets up from the huge bed in the middle of the chamber.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, her voice full of anger. "Do you actually want me to burn you alive? Because I will."

"You poisoned Snow White."

"What?"

"She's dying. Well, burning alive, to be exact. There are burn marks all over her."

"But I didn't-"

"It's your magic, Regina, and you're the only one who can stop it," he insists and finally, _finally _her mask falls off completely, her face turning into an expression of horror.

"Don't you understand that I don't control it?" she exclaims, her eyes turning wide from her rage. The magic flashes to the side from her right hand and sets on fire a few books.

"You can control it," Robin insists and she gives him a look as if he is being ridiculous. "I know you can! You're strong and powerful and there's so much good in you, Regina."

"I'm a monster, Robin!"

"You're not!"

"It's not the first time I did this," she admits, her voice suddenly breaking. "When we were children, we used to play this stupid game where we would wander down the dungeons of the castle. I would… I would use to magic to make us a torch."

"You what?" Robin asks in disbelief. He has memories of running in the dungeons, but they always brought torches from the staff quarters.

"You two knew about my magic, you and Show White."

He doesn't understand. How can he not remember that the woman who loves has magical powers? That doesn't make sense.

"One time, I accidentally burned Snow while lighting up a torch and the burn mark started spreading all over her hand to her arm and her shoulder until it was just shy from her heart. We told my mother and King what happened and they used the help of someone very powerful to stop what I did."

"Maleficent," Robin gasps in surprise. That's how she knew about Regina's power, that's why there was some kind of understanding between them.

"She… she stopped the curse, but the conditions were that Snow White can never be around my magic again." She bows her head down, her finger falling over the scar on her upper lip.

"That's how you got the scar," Robin tells her in shock. He remembers when Cora slapped Regina and the scream little Regina let out, and how Cora yelled that if she ever dares to take _the_ bracelet off again, she'll never see the daylight again. "And the bracelet! That's why you never left your chambers, because your mother threatened you!"

"She was so mad…" Regina says, her voice distant. She's lost in the memory, it seems. "I knew I had magic from a very young age, and when we lived alone, Cora was fine with me throwing fire everywhere because she had magic to stop all of it. But when we got to live with Leopold, she made me this bracelet that blocked my magic. I felt like dying, Robin! I couldn't breathe properly with that thing on, I couldn't live with it, it was like my soul was restricted, like I was burned from the inside. So I took that thing when I was around you and Snow. Because you didn't judge me. Because you weren't afraid."

"Regina, this is-"

"Leopold hated me," she continues as if she hasn't heard him speak, sitting back down on the bed. "He resented me from the moment he figured out I had magical powers. He made sure I was in my chambers all the time and that nobody could talk to me. I hated him for it. He made Maleficent erase Snow White's memories about magic, but Cora erased your memories, too."

"This is awful," Robin says, taking a step closer to her and Regina is still lost in her thoughts so she doesn't realize that he's slowly coming closer to her.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." She tells him, her eyes full of tears. "And then at the coronation Perceval said that he knows my dirty secret and that if I don't agree to marry him, he'll tell everyone about it. And I just… lost it. And then my bracelet was torn apart and my magic became unstoppable."

"I know you never meant to hurt Snow White," Robin assures her and now he's so close that he kneels in front of Regina. She flinches when she realizes that he's right in front of her and she quickly tries to move away from him but touches her leg lightly and says, "I'm not afraid of you."

"How can you not be after what I've done?" she asks, tears that have been kept in for so long finally rolling down her cheeks.

"Give me your hand," Robin asks, when she tries to move away from him again.

She looks at him in disbelief.

"How can you-"

"You're not a monster, Regina," he insists but she shakes her head at him. "You are a powerful witch but that doesn't mean we should fear you or you should fear yourself. You can control your magic and we are here to support you, do you hear me? You don't have to wear that bracelet around me or Snow White. You didn't hurt us before, why would you know?"

"Because I thought magic was a gift but now I know it is a curse."

"Nonsense," Robin disagrees. "Your magic is the most spectacular thing I've ever seen. I'm in awe of you. As soon as you embrace this part of yourself, you'll see the beauty of it, too."

"I-"

"You're not a monster," Robin repeats, looking straight into her eyes full of tears.

She squeezes her eyes shut and Robin slowly, oh so slowly laces his fingers with hers. She tenses immediately at his touch, her eyes snapping open and Robin looks back at her, no trace of fear in his gaze.

"You're not a monster."

She sighs and all of a sudden her arms are around him, wrapped tightly and he hugs her right back, holding her to his chest as she cries. Her palms press against his back and there's warmth coming from them but it's not burning, instead it's a rather pleasant feeling.

He burrows his head in her neck, inhaling her scent and holding her tightly against him, giving her all the time she needs.

"I'm sorry-"

"No need to apologize," Robin assures her quickly when she pulls away. "You've just hugged me and I am still alive," he smiles at her.

"I don't understand how…"

"I think you needed someone to believe in you," he tells her, cupping her cheek and brushing away a single tear with his thumb. "Your Majesty, I believe that you're not a monster and that you're wonderful."

She pulls away from him and looks bewildered, her palms clenching into fists and unclenching while she stands up and paces back and forth. She is confused, of course she is, but she looks calmer, her eyes are not burning like they used to.

"I can-"She stops and stretches her hand to the side, surprised. "I can control it."

The smile that spreads across her face lightens up Robin's world and all he wants to do is pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless but instead he pulls her into a tight hug – she's just gone through life changed experience, she doesn't need him making things even more difficult with his feelings.

"Let's go," Robin takes her hand and tugs her towards the hallway.

"Where?"

"Snow White needs you!"

The smile falls from Regina's face and she shakes her head rapidly, pulling away from Robin and taking a step back. "I can't go there!"

"Why not?"

"I cursed her!"

"And you're the only one who can save her!"

"Robin, I-"

"Your sister is dying. And you're the only one who can save her. You know that. Deep down, you know that, right?"

Regina looks at him and then away, her eyes closing before she shakes her head. "I can't. I don't know how."

"Can you at least try?" He asks. "You're her only option."

Regina's eyes fill with tears. "I don't know how, but… I can try. I will try," she says more to herself than to Robin.

"Fine, let's go-"

"I can do this quicker," she says grabbing Robin's hand and holding it tightly. Before he realizes what is happening, they're surrounded by purple smoke and his stomach turns.

Teleportation is not as funny as it seems.


	6. Chapter 6

Written for OQ Movie Week, Day 6.

(...)

They appear in the middle of David's kitchen and Ruth drops the bowl of soup to the floor when the smoke clears and she sees Robin and Regina. She takes a step back in her surprise, and for a moment her eyes turn fearful.

"Is she still alive?" Robin asks quickly and Ruth nods, still stunned.

Robin takes Regina's hand and leads her to the room. David is sitting on the chair beside her, putting a cold cloth over her forehead. He looks so sad and broken. When they enter the room, he turns to them and his eyes widen when he sees Regina.

He quickly takes his sword but Robin assures him that she's not dangerous and the farmer finally steps away, letting Regina sit down beside Snow White.

"I'm so sorry, Snow," Regina whispers, her hand touching Snow's burning one. The burn marks are nasty and so close to her heart, it makes both Robin and Regina tense.

She turns back to Robin and he nods his head, encouraging her.

Inhaling sharply, she stretches her hand out over Snow White's body and starts whispering words Robin doesn't understand. He listens closely and watches as she closes her eyes and a tear rolls down her cheek, and finally, finally her hand starts glowing in white.

She drags her magic from Snow's head, down her body over her heart and burned arm and the nasty mark doesn't spread anymore, it stops until slowly, oh so slowly it starts to fade. Her flushed body loses its bright red color.

Regina wobbles on her feet when she's done and Robin is quickly by her side helping her sit down on the chair.

Once she's regained some of her strength, she reaches for Snow's hand, her eyes fearful of what's to come.

They all hold their breath until the princess finally opens her eyes.

"I knew you could save me," she whispers into the quiet room and Regina starts crying immediately, kissing the princess' hand over and over again. David lets a sign of relief and Robin feels relief flooding him, the tension finally leaving his body.

"I didn't save you," Regina whispers through her tears. "Robin did."

Robin shakes his head before making his way towards the bed. He kneels and puts his hand over Regina's and Snow's joined ones. He squeezes them, smiling.

"I did nothing. Regina saved you." When Regina opens her mouth to protest, he cuts her off, saying, "From now on, nothing and no one is going to break this friendship. We're never going to be apart again."

Regina is still teary eyed and Snow White smiles brightly at him, and for the first time in forever Robin feels as if everything in his life is going to be alright.

(…)

"I knew I could find you here."

Regina's voice makes Robin turn around. She's standing at the entrance of the stables with her hands behind her back. She looks shy all of a sudden, reminds him of the first time they've met.

"How's Snow White?" Robin asks while Regina takes a step closer to him.

"She's much better. She's flirting with David now, I felt like I had to leave the room, you know. Their affection makes me sick," she jokes when she stops right in front of him.

Robin laughs at her words and she smiles a bit, before biting her lip nervously.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," Regina nods her head, then adds, "I just wanted to thank you for… for reminding me who I really am."

"It was my pleasure," he teases, but then smiles at her sincerely.

Regina returns the smile before clearing her throat and admitting, "I've spent years locked away from the world and if someone back then would have showed me that I was good enough, that I wasn't a monster, my life could've been so different. We could've avoided all of this and-"

"Don't think of what could've happened," Robin says, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers. For a moment Regina looks at their hands before meeting his gaze again. "We can't change the past, so what's the point to think about it? I think you need to focus on the present now, about finally living your life again without having to hide who you are."

"Robin, you have no idea how much it means to me," she admits, looking straight into her eyes. "When we were kids, you're supported me and now again… and I will never be able to repay you for what you did for me and my sister."

"It was my pleasure to help you, Your Majesty," he teases, bowing his head down.

All of a sudden, warm palms cup his face and then are lifting his face up until he's looking straight into Regina's eyes. She takes another step closer until there's barely any space between them, their chest almost touching with every deep breath they take.

Regina wets her lips before saying, "I think I should reward my brave knight, don't you?"

There's a playful smile on her face now, something that Robin missed terribly. He laughs at her words.

"Whatever Your Majesty wishes."

Regina bites her lip before slowly leaning over. She presses her lips against his in a warm sweet kiss that has Robin's knees becoming weak. His arm immediately moves around her while his other hand cups her cheek, pulling her into another kiss.

Robin has never hoped for an ending like this one.

(…)

They never close the gates again. Slowly, the kingdom learns not to fear Regina and her magic, but instead admire her powers, and things finally change for them. The life in the castle is no longer boring with all the balls and festivals that Snow White organizes (Regina's disapproving at first, but seeing how happy Snow is, makes her heart soften and she never says no to a celebration).

Snow White and David fall in love too quickly and by the end of the year they announce their wedding to the kingdom, and the arrival of their future baby to Robin and Regina. The princess is head over heels in love with the farmer and David seems to be in love with her just as much, and Robin couldn't be happier – he knew something huge was going to happen between the two of them.

Regina and Robin take things much slower than Snow. They take their time to learn things about one another and rediscover themselves again, they enjoy the lazy kisses and late evening sitting by the apple tree in each other's embrace.

Slowly Regina learns to control her magic, and she's not afraid to be around people anymore, she smiles freely and one late night when they're sitting under her apple tree, his hands running up and down her back, she admits that since the moment she accepted her powers, her soul is not burning anymore.

She admits that she finally feels free and happy.

Robin kisses her lips and tells her that it's the best thing he's ever heard in his whole life.

The End

(...)

Thank you so much to everyone for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! I am so overwhelmed with all the love this fanfiction got! Thank YOU!


End file.
